Le meilleur cadeau
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Deku.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic pour l'anniversaire d'Izuku.

* * *

C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Deku. Katsuki devait donc lui faire un cadeau. Ce qui était normal. Deku était son meilleur ami, après tout. D'ailleurs, le nerd lui avait fait un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

Il devait donc lui rendre la pareille. Bien sûr, ce serait le meilleur cadeau que Deku pourrait imaginer. Katsuki ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il était le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il allait donc montrer à Deku que sur ce plan aussi, il était le meilleur. Le nerd allait voir que personne ne pourrait jamais mieux faire que lui.

"C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Deku !" dit-il au reste de son groupe d'amis.

"Et après ?" demanda l'un d'eux.

Comment ça, et après ? C'était un événement très important.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui offrir ?"

Les trois idiots eurent l'air surpris par la question. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

"Euh... rien ?"

"Comment ça, rien ?"

Katsuki ne pourrait pas montrer à Deku que son cadeau était le meilleur si les autres ne lui en faisaient pas.

"Bah... C'est à dire, on s'en fout de son anniversaire !"

"On avait même pas l'intention d'y aller !"

Katsuki les fusilla tous les trois du regard. Ils pouvaient voir que ces idiots commençaient à être nerveux. C'était bien ça. Ils avaient de bonnes raisons de de l'être.

"Vous allez tous venir ! Et vous avez tous intérêt à lui faire un cadeau si vous voulez pas que je vous fasse votre fête !"

"Euh... D'accord, Kacchan !"

"On viendra à son anniversaire !"

"Et on lui fera un cadeau !"

"T'en fais pas pour ça !"

Katsuki sourit. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il allait pouvoir montrer à Deku qu'il était son meilleur ami. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau au nerd.

Il passa beaucoup temps dans les magasins pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Il ne pouvait pas choisir n'importe quoi pour l'anniversaire de son ami. Cela devait être le meilleur cadeau possible.

"Tu comptes te décider un jour ?" lui avait demandé sa mère.

Il finit par se décider sur une peluche d'All Might. Il savait que cela ferait plaisir à son ami. Le nerd était un très grand fan d'All Might. Ce qui était normal puisque c'était le meilleur des héros.

Katsuki l'adorait lui aussi. Il avait bien l'intention de devenir un grand héro plus tard. Il comptait même surpasser son idole. Katsuki devait devenir le meilleur, après tout.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se dit que la peluche n'était pas suffisante. C'était déjà un très bon cadeau mais, il fallait rajouter quelque chose en plus. Comme cela, il serait sûr que personne n'aurait la même idée que lui.

Katsuki décida de faire un dessin de lui et Deku en tant que héros. Bien sûr, il se dessina en tant que le héro numéro un. Il ne pouvait être que le meilleur. Deku pouvait être le numéro deux.

Il regarda son œuvre et, sourit. C'était parfait. Il était sûr que cela plairait à Deku. Avec cela, il était sûr que personne ne pourrait faire mieux que lui.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de son ami arriva. Les trois idiots étaient bien venus comme il le leur avait demandé. Ils avaient aussi ramené des cadeaux pour Deku. C'était bien. Katsuki leur aurait fait la peau s'ils étaient venus les mains vides.

Quand vint le moment pour Deku d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, Katsuki fut content d'avoir rajouté son dessin. Les trois autres avaient tous décidé de lui offrir quelque chose sur All Might.

Katsuki nota quand même que c'était lui qui avait fait le cadeau le plus gros. Cela montrait déjà que c'était bien lui qui tenait le plus à Deku. Rien que pour cela, Katsuki était fier de lui.

Le visage du nerd s'éclaira quand il découvrit la peluche que lui avait offerte Katsuki.

"Wah ! All Might ! Merci Kacchan ! Je l'adore !"

"Il y a autre chose, Deku !"

Son ami remarqua le dessin et, le prit pour le regarder. Deku eut un grand sourire.

"Wah ! C'est nous deux, Kacchan ?"

"Ouais en tant que héros ! Ça te plaît Deku ?"

Le nerd fonça dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. C'était une réponse suffisante.

"Merci beaucoup Kacchan !"

Puis le nerd se mit à pleurer. Katsuki était fier de lui. C'était bien lui qui avait fait le meilleur cadeau à Deku.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
